danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bianca
Bianca is one of the participants of the Killing City Life. Bianca has the title Ultimate Personal Assistant, and she worked for many successful idols managing their lives. She is part of the 1st Class of Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. Bianca is one of the participants of the Killing City Life, making it to the end and surviving the game. For the ritualistic part, she was considered the embodiment of Loathing. Name and Development "Mayra" is a alternate version of "Myra", the name was created by the 17th-century poet Fulke Greville 1st Barone Brooke (1554–1628). He possibly based it on Latin myrra meaning "myrrh". Myrrh is a fragrant resin obtained from a tree.Details of the name Myra "Bianca" is the Italian cognate of "Blanche", a medieval French nickname meaning "white, fair". Bianca is one of the characters who changed the least generally from the first concepts of the killing game to the present, the only significant difference being her clothing preference. Bianca is often the comic relief, but her character is supposed to be taken seriously in numerous situations; this mix allows her for the perfect tritagonist and sidekick for the main characters. Since most of the characters take on a brazilian teenager stereotype, Bianca is meant to resemble the "stupid princess" stereotype. Appearance Bianca is a curvaceous black girl with long, straight brown hair and a fringe parted in the middle. Her lips are large and she has brown eyes, she usually wears black glasses, but doesn't wear them for aesthetic purposes most of the time. Personality Bianca is a very friendly and kind girl with a very low self-esteem and short temper. She does have a rather bold personality when she says what she truly thinks, and often come off as rude, but mostly doesn't say anything at all in fear of retaliation, since her major phobia is humiliation, so she comes across as very soft-spoken and innocent. A defining trait about her is that she is extremely slow-witted and seem as dumb by everyone, this is obvious by situations such as when she asks if "it's a pool of water". However, on many occasions she seems to outsmart everyone with her own share of wiseness, confirming even if she is slow-witted, she's not unintelligent at all. When put in a situation like a Class Trial, Bianca proves her usefulness thanks to her extreme paranoia often making her notice things that otherwise would be unnoticed, however, her timidity often makes her unable to point fingers. Akin to her slow-wit, Bianca continuously proves herself to be inexperienced at social interaction and is often easily tricked by people with faster wits into fake friendships, and is also extremely incompetent at giving off actual advice, often relying on simplistic phrases such as "Everything gonna be ok" rather than giving solid, useful advice. She, however, does feel attached to her few friends, and is notably affected by their deaths. Due to her low and fragile self-esteem, Bianca barely appreciates her talent and assume it's stupid and worthless compared to everyone else talents, however, she is really pleased when people compliment her efforts. She constantly doubt her friendship with others and constantly doubts if they really like her at all, and a running gag is for her to feel jealousy towards the ones she considers close friends. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Personal Assistant Acting as a personal assistant to idols, she's able to manage her clients (mostly socialites) lives with such a proficiency that she is seems as one of the best paid personal assistants in the globe in a young age. This skills grew from sudden and her first client was her friend and classmate Ray, while she started to just give suggestions for her about her Youtuber life, this eventually grew to a profession. She's able to multitask and work for more than one client at once and, for that reason, she's often forcefully tasked into investigative roles during the Killing Game. Appearances Relationships Class 1st Ray Bianca and Ray were good friends since middle school, with both of them cheering each other up in times of need. While generally tolerant of Bianca's flaws, Ray is sometimes annoyed by the girl's slowness, but tried to be polite when correcting her mistakes instead of attacking her. They maintain their close friendship and are mostly together the whole time they spend on the island, often relying solely on each other whenever something bad happens. They're both survivors of Killing City Life. Trivia * She is 15 in Killing City Life. References Navigation Category:Killing City Life Characters Category:Business-based Talents Category:Social-based Talents Category:Talent: Personal Assistant